Indonesia & Malaysia
by Orange Burst
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika 2 negara imbisil ini terkurung dalam ruangan yang sama? full OC


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, tapi Indonesia ama Malaysia disini punya saya~

**WARNING:** Segala penyinggungan terhadap negara dalam fic ini semata-mata untuk tumor... eh, humor semata.

* * *

"Gyaaah~! Kita beneran kekunci nih!" jerit Indonesia. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan t-shirt bergambar wajah Gatot kaca itu kini tengah sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu yang memisahkan halaman lapangan Senayan dengan ruang pendingin tempatnya berada kini.

"Berisik, Indon… Teriak-teriak gitu kan juga nggak ada gunanya," seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya melengos.

"Apaan sih, Malaysia? Mau ngapain tuh suka-suka gue!" Indonesia yang sebal mulai mengeluarkan bahasa gaulnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi; menggedor-gedor pintu berharap ada orang yang mendengarnya dan membantunya… ehm, mereka keluar dari situ.

Sebenarnya bagaimana ceritanya Indonesia dan Malaysia terjebak dalam ruangan pendingin? Begini kira-kira kronologisnya…

Indonesia yang datang ke lapangan Senayan untuk melihat pertandingan bulu tangkis turut serta mengajak Laos. Saat menjelajahi tempat itu untuk membelikan jamu kesukaannya untuk dinikmati bersama Laos (yang sebenarnya nggak akan ketemu karena di lapangan Senayan nggak ada tukang jamu) gadis itu malah bertemu dengan Malaysia, saudara yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Ngapain kau disini?" tanya Indonesia ketus.

"Kalau bukan karena negaraku ikut bertanding kali ini aku juga ogah kesini!" Malaysia tidak mau kalah.

Alhasil, kedua negara yang rada autis ini terus bertengkar sambil jalan tanpa menyadari kemana mereka melangkah. Akhirnya mereka malah nyasar.(==')

"Gimana sih? Masa kau nggak hafal susunan lapangan terbesar di negaramu sendiri?" omel Malaysia.

"Aku tuh sudah lama nggak kesini! Lagian daripada mengurusi lapangan, aku punya banyak persoalan yang harus segera kuselesaikan!" balas Indonesia yang sedang pusing-pusingnya karena hutangnya menumpuk, belum lagi koneksi internet menyedihkan yang membuatnya merasa ingin membanting modem dan laptopnya.

"Iya, ya… di negaramu 'kan emang bermasalah… Korupsi lah, banjir lah, kemiskinan lah…" ejek Malaysia.

Diluar dugaan, Indonesia tidak membalas celotehan Malaysia barusan. Ia berjalan di depan Malaysia dengan wajah tertunduk sedikit hingga pemuda itu tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. 'Apa aku sudah menyinggungnya? Ah, tapi itu memang kenyataan kok!' batin Malaysia, meskipun sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, sebenarnya Indonesia sedang memikirkan apa dia harus ngerayu bossnya supaya memberikannya bonus untuk beli blekberi biar bisa chating ama Singapore.

"Oi, Indon, ruangan apaan nih?" pertanyaan Malaysia membuyarkan lamunan Indonesia tentang penjelajahannya di dunia maya seandainya ia bisa mendapatkan blekberi.

Di hadapan mereka tampak sebuah bangunan kecil berdinding besi tanpa jendela.

Indonesia mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun sia-sia. "…Yang pasti ini bukan WC…".

Dan Indonesia pun dihadiahi jitakan cantik dari Malaysia.

"Coba saja masuk. Siapa tahu ada orang atau petugas yang bisa ditanyai di dalamnya," usul Malaysia yang tanpa persetujuan 'kakak'nya langsung masuk tanpa bilang assalamualaikum atau membuka sepatu (?).

"Tu… tungguin dong!" tukas Indonesia yang buru-buru mengikuti 'adik'nya untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Namun yang mereka temukan hanyalah sebuah ruangan dengan balok es dimana-mana dengan suhu yang rendah. Malaysia berani bertaruh suhu disitu pasti dibawah 10 derajat.

"Ini… ruangan pendingin?"

"Ke… kelihatannya sih…" Indonesia yang menggigil memeluk lengannya karena tak terbiasa dengan suhu yang begitu rendah.

"Cih… ya sudahlah, ayo kita keluar." Namun sayang sekali saudara-saudara, pintunya tak bisa terbuka!

"Oi, Indon… kayaknya pintunya macet nih…"

"Heh? Coba kita tarik berdua."

Namun usaha mereka membuka pintu itu bersama tetap gagal dan akhirnya dihentikan karena kesia-siannya dalam jangka 10 menit.

"Huwaaa~! Kita bener-bener kekunci disini! Siapa aja tolongin dong!" dan kembalilah pada keadaan sekarang ini, Indonesia yang masih heboh menggedor-gedor pintu dan Malaysia yang duduk di lantai sambil menikmati pemandangan (tidak) indah itu.

"Percuma Indon. Suara yang bisa terdengar dari dalam ruangan pendingin seperti ini kecil sekali… Dan lagi dari tadi rasanya tidak ada orang yang melintas di sekitar sini," tukas Malaysia yang memang mengenakan jaket sehingga lebih tahan dingin.

"Kau punya solusi yang lebih baik?" geram Indonesia.

"Laos bersamamu kan? Kurasa ia akan segera mencarimu begitu sadar kau menghilang terlalu lama."

Indonesia terhenyak. Harus diakui, Malaysia selalu bisa berkepala dingin dalam situasi apapun, tidak seperti dirinya yang 'panasan' hingga banyak sekali aksi demonstrasi di negaranya.

Indonesia pun menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Malaysia sambil mendengus.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Aku datang untuk mendukung negaraku dalam pertandingan ini sampai bela-belain kesini tapi malah terkurung disini dengan negara berisik berotak ringan seperti ini," keluh Malaysia.

"Huh, sebenarnya kau datang juga percuma saja, karena sudah pasti negaraku yang akan menang," tantang Indonesia.

Dan pertengkaran mulut antara dua negara kelainan mental itu pun kembali berlangsung .

Akhirnya setelah 30 menit saling teriak, gigit menggigit, dan cakar-mencakar, mereka berdua mulai lelah dan duduk diam seperti posisi sebelumnya untuk menghemat tenaga. Namun keadaan ini makin sulit bagi Indonesia yang makin menggigil akibat udara dingin yang menggigit.

Saat memejamkan mata sambil duduk merikuk untuk menghangatkan diri, Indonesia merasakan kain yang dipakaikan ke tubuhnya. Jaket Malaysia.

"Walaupun kita sama-sama negara tropis, tapi aku lebih kuat darimu masalah suhu yang rendah," kata Malaysia menjawab tatapan tak percaya yang dilemparkan Indonesia padanya. Meskipun menggerutu, pada akhirnya Indonesia tetap memakai jaket itu.

'…Hangat…'

Malaysia diam-diam menatap Indonesia yang kembali duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Setelah dimulainya masa penjajahan hingga sekarang, ia jarang sekali bertemu gadis itu. Padahal dulunya mereka sering bermain bersama…

Ya, Indonesia pada waktu itu dikenalnya sebagai gadis muda yang ceria, cerdas, dan sosok 'kakak' yang bisa diandalkan. Saat itu Malaysia sendiri hanyalah seorang bocah yang tingginya hanya sepundak Indonesia. Pada pandangannya saat itu Indonesia begitu kuat… begitu besar... Dan ia berharap seterusnya bisa selalu seperti ini. Bercanda dengan alam bersama Indonesia, 'kakak' yang ia sayangi. Yah, setidaknya begitulah dulu Malaysia memanggil Indonesia.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika kedatangan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Sejak awal kemunculannya dengan kapal di Indonesia, Malaysia sudah memasang perasaan was-was pada pemuda yang menurutnya mencurigakan itu. Namun Indonesia menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah dan bersikap ramah pada pemuda asing yang disebut 'Netherlands' itu, seperti adat yang selalu ia lakukan pada pendatang dari negara manapun.

Benar saja firasat Malaysia. Orang-orang Eropa mulai menjajaki kawasan Asia Tenggara dan menyulitkannya dalam melakukan pemerintahan. Jangankan bisa bermain dengan Indonesia, mengurus negaranya sendiri dari para penjajah saja sudah menyulitkannya.

Hingga suatu ketika Malaysia nekat kabur dan mencoba untuk mengintip ke kediaman Indonesia yang kini sudah dijaga ketat oleh tentara Belanda. Meskipun begitu, Malaysia yang sudah begitu hafal daerah itu akhirnya memanjat pohon yang memungkinkannya melihat ke halaman kamar Indonesia lewat jendela. Seandainya Indonesia tak mendengar panggilannya sekalipun, setidaknya ia bisa melihat keadaan 'kakak'nya ia cemaskan itu.

Malaysia terkejut melihat keadaan Indonesia yang jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, rambutnya yang biasanya terurai rapi kini berantakan, dan di penjuru tubuhnya terdapat banyak bekas luka. Matanya yang biasanya bersemangat namun juga hangat kini berubah menjadi pandangan sendu. Raut wajahnya pun tampak begitu menderita.

Gadis itu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Netherlands, meskipun Indonesia bisa dibilang hanya mendengar dan mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu daripada membalas. Setelah percakapan itu usai, Netherlands meninggalkan Indonesia dalam ruangannya sendirian. Meskipun jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup jauh, Malaysia bisa melihat butiran air mata yang jatuh dari mata Indonesia.

"…Kak Ind…" Namun Malaysia tak pernah sempat memanggil apalagi berbicara dengan Indonesia, karena tentara Belanda sudah memergokinya. Beruntung pada akhirnya ia bisa lolos.

Namun sejak saat itu keadaan menjadi semakin sulit bagi kedua negara hingga tak sekalipun mereka bisa bertemu muka. Malaysia merasa begitu jenuh, lelah… Pada penjajahan, pada penderitaan yang dirasakan rakyat negaranya dan juga saudara-saudaranya di Asia Tenggara…

'Mungkin tidak lama lagi Jepang dan negara-negara Eropa itu akan menguasai kamu sepenuhnya, dan kami akan segera lenyap…'

Itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepala Malaysia hingga suatu hari pada tahun 1945 ia mengetahui kabar kemerdekaan Indonesia dari radio. Namun ternyata setelah itu Indonesia masih harus pontang-panting memperjuangkan kemerdekaannya dari agresi Netherlands yang masih mengharapkan gadis itu kembali jadi miliknya.

Setelah keadaan mereda, Malaysia yang juga sudah merdeka mencoba menemui Indonesia. Namun perang dan masalah internal yang melanda negaranya mengubahnya menjadi sosok yang ceria dan bersemangat menjadi gadis yang mudah marah dah selalu berburuk sangka juga tidak ramah. Malaysia yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Indonesia pun memahami, mungkin masa-masa yang selalu dinikmatinya dengan Indonesia sebagai kakaknya itu memang sudah berakhir…

Dan kini, gadis yang masih mendumel sendiri karena terperangkap dalam ruang pendingin bersamanya tampak sudah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya, meskipun negaranya masih dilanda berbagai krisis. Namun, tampaknya hubungannya dengan Indonesia malah semakin memburuk saja…

"Oi, Malaysia," panggil Indonesia membuyarkan lamunan Malaysia. "Kau kesini pasti bawa ponsel kan? Hubungi saja seseorang untuk membantu kita keluar dari sini."

Malaysia mendengus. "Kalau memang bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi. Sayang sekali telefonku lowbat."

"Huh, dasar payah…" ejek Indonesia.

"Kau sendiri? Masa tidak bawa telefon?"

"Percuma saja, pulsanya habis."

"Dasar payah, makanya jangan nge-net mlulu…" Malaysia mencari kesempatan membalas ejekan Indonesia.

Kata-kata kasar yang memuat umpatan dalam bahasa Inggris maupun hewan- hewan kebun binatang pun terlontar dari mulut kedua negara.

Setelah ngos-ngosan akibat pertengkaran mulut dalam tempo cepat, kedua negara kembali saling diam.

"Laos lama banget sih… Jangan-jangan dia malah lupa sama aku lagi…" gumam Indonesia.

_Meanwhile…_

Laos yang baru menyadari hilangnya Indonesia setelah hampir satu jam itu pun mulai celingukan.

"Kemana ya? Tapi kalau mencari sendirian nanti malah nyasar…"

"Oi, Laos!" Sapa Singapore yang ternyata turut hadir untuk menyaksikan pertandingan itu.

"Singapore!"

"Nih, aku baru beli kembang gula. Kau mau?" tawar Singapore.

"Waaaiii~!" Laos menerima kembang gula dari Singapore dengan girang.

"Kau sedang apa kau sendirian? Kukira kau ditemani Thailand, atau siapalah…"

"Ng… iya, ya… tadi aku mau ngapain ya? Ya sudahlah…" Laos pun menikmati kembang gulanya.

_Back to Indonesia and Malaysia…_

"Laos kan masih kecil, gampang terpengaruh sama hal-hal sekitarnya. Jangan-jangan dia lupa sama Indon, apalagi kau kan nggak penting, rada invisible gitu…"

Indonesia merengut. "Sekate-kate lu! Enak aja gw dibilang invisible! Emangnya gw Canada!"

"Siapa itu Canada?"

"Eh… siapa ya?" Indonesia malah ikutan bingung.

"Daripada itu, sekarang kita gimana nih? Kalo Laos nggak datang juga nanti kita keburu beku…" kata Malaysia.

"Oi, kok kamu meragukan 'adik' sendiri sih? Aku percaya Laos pasti mengupayakan sesuatu untuk mencari kita!" tegas Indonesia.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ngomong-ngomong tuan rumahnya kemana nih? Kok nggak keliatan?" Singapore mulai celingukan mencari Indonesia.

Laos pun kembali teringat," Oh, iya! Singapore, Indonesia sedang…"

"Ah! Diluar kan ada penjual pempek! Mumpung pertandingannya masih lama, kita cobain dulu yuk? Kata Indonesia itu enak, lho," ujar Singapore.

"Mau, mau!"

_Back to Indonesia and Malaysia…_

"…Mana? Udah sejam-an lebih kita disini ga ada yang dateng…" keluh Malaysia.

"Sabar aja, mungkin Laos belum mencari sampai sini…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ternyata pempek memang enak!" ujar Singapore yang baru selesai menyantap seporsi pempek. "Ngomong-ngomong Laos, sebelum ini kau sempat bertemu Indonesia, tidak?"

"Soal itu… Ah! Disana ada 'es cendol' yang sering dibicarakan Indonesia! Kita coba yuk, Singapore!"

Mereka yang langsung beralih ke tukang es cendol pun kembali melupakan Indonesia.

_Again, back to Indonesia and Malaysia…_

"Eh, Indon, mestinya manusia bisa mati dalam jangka waktu tertentu di dalam ruangan pendingin seperti ini kan?"

"Tapi kita ini kan negara."

"Kau pikir mentang-mentang negara kita tidak akan mati meskipun dibakar ataupun dicemplungin ke laut dengan tangan dan kaki terikat, begitu?"

"…".

Indonesia yang sudah kehilangan akal untuk menenangkan Malaysia (dan dirinya sendiri) hanya bisa berdoa agar Laos bertemu dengan Singapore, atau Thailand, atau Cambodia... ah tidak, kalau sama Cambodia yang ada tuh mereka malah main dan tambah lupa... yah, pokoknya siapa sajalah untuk mengingatkan Laos mengenai Indonesia dan mencarinya.

_meanwhile_

_"_Ah, akhirnya malah kekenyangan... balik lagi ke tempat pertandingan yuk? Siapa tahu Indonesia udah nunggu disana," ajak Singapore.

"Itu... mengenai Indonesia, dia..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Ehh.. kenapa ya? Lupa nih..."

_Again and again, Back to Indonesia & Malaysia..._

"Eh, Malaysia..."

"Apa, Indon?"

"Nggak, cuma ngetes kamu udah mati apa belom."

"..."

**BRAK!** Suara pintu ruangan pendingin yang dibuka paksa terdengar begitu merdu di telinga 2 negara yang mulai sekarat akibat suhu rendah didalamnya. Dan tampaklah sosok…

"Pak pelatih?" Ya, ternyata yang membukanya adalah salah satu dari pelatih atlet bulu tangkis yang cukup terkenal di Indonesia.

"Ya ampun… kalian ngapain disini? Pintunya kan suka macet, jadi bahaya. Makanya sekarang saya kesini untuk mengecek kerusakannya…"

Setelah Indonesia beradegan terharu ria dengan pelatihnya yang telah menyelamatkannya dari udara dingin menggigit tulang yang mengancam nyawa (halah), Indonesia pun kembali ke lapangan tenis indoor sementara Malaysia pergi ke WC untuk memenuhi 'panggilan alam'. (Indonesia: susah amat, bilang aja kebelet pipis)

Indonesia menatap sekilas sosok Malaysia yang belari kecil ke arah WC dari belakang.

Indonesia menepuk pundaknya yang terasa sedikit pegal dan menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan jaket dari Malaysia. Tanpa ia sadari senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Dia memang sudah bukan seorang bocah lagi."

**-fin-**

* * *

Tambahan

Malaysia: Indon, ruangan pendingin gitu kan buat nyimpen daging biar tahan lama. Kok bisa ada di istora senayan?

Indonesia: Ehm, menurutmu kenapa tim bulu tangkisku bisa sangat tangguh dibandingkan cabang olah raga lainnya?

Malaysia: Mana kutahu! Jangan sombong kau! Dan lagi apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku barusan?

Indonesia:… itu… sebenarnya…

Malaysia: Jangan bilang… ruangan pendingin itu digunakan untuk menghukum para pemain yang tidak serius bermain bulu tangkis sehingga mereka jadi begitu nafsu untuk memenangkan pertandingan?

Indonesia:…

Malaysia:... Indon?

Indonesia:...

Malaysia: Oi, aku Cuma bercanda kok… Kenapa ditanggapi seserius itu? Kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya kan?

Indonesia:…

Setelah kejadian itu, Malaysia selalu merinding tiap kali teringat gadis itu dan sebisa mungkin tidak berduaan dengannya.

* * *

Hmm.... satu lagi fic ga jelas dari saya. Konsepnya juga sebenernya nggak jelas... =_=a

**REVIEW NE?^^**


End file.
